Fitz&Skye
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Fitz and Skye watching paranormal activity together - with Fitz being mean since he knows when all the scary bits are. Had to write this once I'd watched 2x15. FitzSkye pairing, fluff and cuteness ensured. Read and review :))


**An: So of course I had to write something as soon as Skye mentioned watching Paranormal activity with Fitz. I haven't seen the film in a long time so details aren't really specific. Hope you like :))**

* * *

It was pitch black on the bus, save for the glow of the TV screen. It illuminated two shield agents, bundled up in blankets with a bowl of popcorn between them.

Fitz glanced over at Skye. She'd stopped eating the popcorn and was literally sitting on the edge of her seat, intently staring at the screen. Almost an hour in and Fitz new exactly what was about to come up.

Carefully, he placed the bowl of popcorn on the floor and scooted a little closer to Skye. He watched the film for another five minutes or so before a smirk formed on his face, the scene was just building up and Skye looked totally lost in it.

Just as a massive thud was made from the movie, Fitz grabbed Skye and shouted a 'Raar' right in her ear.

Skye screamed and Fitz almost died from laughter. He leaned back in the sofa, hands together in a clap and still laughed.

Skye glared at him. "That was so not funny Fitz." She said, getting her breath back.

"Oh it really was." He said between breaths. Skye continued to glare.

She bent down, grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him. "Hey," Fitz chuckled, holding his arms up in defence. "Okay I'm sorry. For making you squeal like a 9 year old."

This earned him another handful of popcorn. "Alright alright, I'm sorry." Fitz gave Skye his puppy dog eyes as her facial expression remained to be annoyed.

They stared at each other.

Skye's mouth twitched.

Fitz inched a little closer towards her. "Common," he said, drawing out the word. "You can't stay mad at me."

Skye was determined not to break as Fitz's mouth tugged upwards in a small smile. She could sense her defeat but she couldn't help it, he just looked so damn cute when he smiled shyly at her like that.

His smile faltered, however, when his eyes searched her face- which was very close to his own. His eyes found hers again and he swallowed hard. Fitz could feel his heart start to race and he watched as Skye's tongue danced across her lips as she wet them.

With his heart in his throat, Leo gently leaned towards Skye.

Then out of the silence, they heard a clash of items fall to the floor, and Skye practically jumped in Fitz's lap grabbing his hand. She turned her head to look at him but he shook his, "that wasn't me." He whispered and Skye's grip tightened.

A split second later and the lights flickered on, showing Coulson with his gun aimed.

He then frowned at the pair. TV paused, popcorn everywhere, and Skye sitting in Fitz's lap where he'd crossed his legs.

Coulson lowered his gun as Skye huffed out a sigh of relief, leaning her head back on Fitz's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked, almost bewildered.

"Watching a film." Skye spoke, raising her head. "What are _you _doing?"

Coulson looked around as he put his gun back in his pocket. "Well I heard a scream and came to investigate." He said, "why are you screaming?"

Skye tried to stop her embarrassed smile. "Fitz made me jump." Coulson gave her a look, and Skye defended. "It was a really scary part and he knew that-" she said elbowing Fitz lighting in the chest. "-and he was mean."

Coulson laughed lightly. "Alright you two, no more screaming and you, no more making her jump." Coulson directed at Fitz and he couldn't help but grin. "Yes sir." They both said at the same time, then looked at each other.

Coulson rolled his eyes and walked away. "Oh and don't forget to clean up that popcorn, it gets sticky and ruins my carpet." He said as he walked away, making Fitz and Skye turn to each other and laugh.

"You're cleaning up the popcorn." Fitz said when Coulson had left.

"Hey, why me?" Skye asked, feigning innocence. "You are the one who threw it at me, you are the one who cleans it up." Fitz smiled smugly at her.

Skye just laughed and knelt down to pick up the popcorn scattered on the floor. Fitz bent down next to her and helped, a comfortable silence settling over the pair. Once everything was all cleared, the tv went off and the sleep deprived couple of agents headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Fitz leaned against the doorway of her bunk as Skye opened it and shoved some of the things on her bed onto a shelf. Fitz chuckled to himself.

"See you in the morning Skye." Fitz smiled kindly and began to walk away.

"Leo." Skye called, causing him to spin round and walk back. "Hmm?"

"I just, um, wanted to thank you for, well, everything." Skye looked up as Fitz frowned only slightly. "Just for treating me like a normal human being, rather than what I am, or what I've become. I'm not sure I'd be this strong without you." She looked down, no longer able to make eye contact.

Fitz cocked his head to one side, then slowly walked towards Skye. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and heard the tiny whimper she made.

He bent down further and scooped her legs up from the bed, supporting her back. He sat on the bed himself with Skye once again in his lap. She moved to lean her head on his chest and he too, so that his chin rested atop of her head.

"I'm always going to be here for you Skye, no matter what. You know that, right?." He felt her nod against him.

"Good." He replied, a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

**An: Hope you liked it, thinking of turning this fic into lots of one-shots but not sure? Read and Review, suggestions and ideas are always welcome :))**


End file.
